


Inappropriate

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: sd_ldws, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's not very pleased with Steve's idea of appropriate dinner conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> I wrote this for Week 1 of the [](http://sd-ldws.livejournal.com/profile)[**sd_ldws**](http://sd-ldws.livejournal.com/) Lighting Round. The prompt was **Jealousy** and the genre was **Romance**. Thankfully it got me through the first round. :D

Danny threw open the front door and rushed in, slamming it in Steve’s face before he could follow. Steve frowned at the door before swinging it open. “What’s your problem?”

“Me?” Danny asked, leaning over to tug angrily at his shoes. “I don’t have a problem. What could I possibly have a problem with? Certainly not the way you spent the entire dinner talking about all of your sexual exploits in the Navy.”

“Are you jealous?” Steve asked. “Seriously, it was more than ten years ago.”

“I am in no way jealous,” Danny said indignantly. He abandoned his shoes, standing up and glaring at Steve. “There is absolutely no jealousy here. I could care less how many blow jobs you got before shipping out or how many times the CO almost caught you with your dick out.”

“That!” Steve said, pointing at Danny. “That’s jealousy.” Steve couldn’t help the laugh that escaped as he stepped closer to Danny, reaching out to touch his arm.

“Don’t touch me,” Danny muttered, stepping back and crossing his arms.

Steve’s laughter died. “Danny, it was a long time ago.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Danny shrugged. “I don’t give a flying fuck how you spent your twenties, but what I don’t like is hearing all about it at dinner.”

“Danny, I’m sorry it upset you,” Steve tried to explain. “But that’s just what it’s like when my old Navy buddies are in town. We talk about all that stupid stuff. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“Then why bother inviting me out with you in the first place?” Danny asked. “I looked like an idiot sitting there trying to smile while you talked about which ports have the easiest women.”

Steve’s heart dropped. The last thing he’d been trying to do was make Danny feel out of place. That wasn’t what tonight had been about. “I wanted you there because I wanted them to meet you. Now that Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell is gone, I wanted to formally introduce you to the closest thing I have to a family.”

Danny’s face softened slightly. “Steve, would you have talked like that in front of a girlfriend? I mean, I’m no blushing virgin, but it wasn’t comfortable. Think about how you would have felt if I’d told the story about that time Rachel and I snuck under the boardwalk and—“

“Okay, okay,” Steve said holding up a hand. “When you put it that way, I see your point. I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking.”

“You weren’t,” Danny agreed.

He dropped his arms to his side and Steve stepped hesitantly closer. This time when he reached out Danny didn’t pull away. Steve slid his hand around Danny’s waist and pulled him close. He dropped a kiss to the top of Danny’s head. “I _am_ sorry. But if it makes you feel better, they liked you.”

“Of course they did,” Danny mumbled. “I’m a very likable person.”

Steve chuckled. He tilted Danny’s head up and leaned down, brushing their lips together. “Yes you are.”


End file.
